evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
List of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends characters
Main characters Bloo ''Main article: [[Bloo]]'' Mac's imaginary friend who is often the leader of the group. He spends much of his time with his friends and trying to impress love interest and part-time girlfriend Jenny. He also likes to think of good schemes, along with the rest of his friends. Out of all the characters, Bloo saw the most appearances and character development throughout the series. Bloo's love for Jenny is a recurring theme throughout the series. Jenny Wakeman ''Main article: [[Jenny Wakeman]]'' A teenage robot who is nice to everyone in the group. She is Bloo's primary love interest. Although Bloo thinks the world of her, she apparently likes Bloo a lot, but has thought of him as a "salvageable male". She is also very good at cooking and cleaning. Jenny is also a fan of the Japanese anime ''Sailor Moon'', as she is obsessed with anime and manga sometimes. Mac ''Main article: [[Mac (BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)]]'' A confident 8-year-old boy who is Bloo's creator and best friend. The two often spend a lot of their time hanging out together. His parents are divorced and his behavior wavers between kindness and aggravation. He also likes to play video games and be a master of it. Frankie Foster ''Main article: [[Frankie Foster]]'' Madame Foster's redheaded granddaughter, addressed as "Miss Frances" by Mr. Herriman. According to her driver's license, she was born on July 25, 1984. Eduardo ''Main article: [[Eduardo (BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)]]'' A Latin American monster created by a young girl, Nina Valerosa, to protect her in a dangerous neighborhood. Wilt ''Main article: [[Wilt (BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)]]'' A very tall, friendly and incredibly nice red-colored friend with only a right arm and a crooked left eye-stalk with a great sense of humor. His overtly passive demeanor is often taken advantage of by the other imaginary friends. He often hangs out with Mac and Bloo at most times. Coco ''Main article: [[Coco (BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)]]'' A chicken-like bird with palm tree-like hair who can only say or write her name. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, plastic eggs containing a plethora of objects. Other characters usually understand her when she speaks. Mr. Herriman ''Main article: [[Mr. Herriman]]'' A gray and white elderly anthropomorphic lop ear rabbit friend imagined by Madame Foster. Madame Foster ''Main article: [[Madame Foster]]'' The caring founder of Foster's and grandmother of Frankie. She is the creator of Mr. Herriman. Secondary characters SpongeBob SquarePants ''Main article: [[SpongeBob SquarePants (character)]]'' A sea sponge and the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon series of the same name. Patrick Star ''Main article: [[Patrick Star]]'' SpongeBob's best friend and a character from the popular cartoon ''SpongeBob SquarePants''. Patrick is the somewhat dimwitted friend of the eponymous sponge. Ren and Stimpy ''Main article: [[Ren and Stimpy (characters)]]'' Ren Hoek An intense, hyperactive, and short-tempered chihuahua, and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy. Stimpy A 3-year-old dim-witted and empty-brained cat and one of the characters from ''Ren and Stimpy''. In the episode "[[Creeps of the Vortex]]", it is revealed that Stimpy was the son of a family of circus performers, who runs away from the circus to become a friend with Ren. Homer Simpson ''Main article: [[Homer Simpson]]'' One of the characters from ''The Simpsons'', the husband of Marge Simpson, and the father of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. Marge Simpson ''Main article: [[Marge Simpson]]'' One of the characters from ''The Simpsons'', wife of Homer Simpson, and mother of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. Bart Simpson ''Main article: [[Bart Simpson]]'' One of the characters from ''The Simpsons'', and Homer Simpson's son, and the youngest child of Marge and Homer's children. Lisa Simpson ''Main article: [[Lisa Simpson]]'' One of the characters from ''The Simpsons'' and the middle child of Marge and Homer's children. Mickey Mouse ''Main article: [[Mickey Mouse]]'' The main titular protagonist of the Disney franchise of the same name and the mascot of Disney. He is the long-time host of Bloo and Mac's favorite TV show, a combination of kiddie variety television hijinks and cartoons. Goofy ''Main article: [[Goofy]]'' A character from the Mickey Mouse franchise. Donald Duck ''Main article: [[Donald Duck]]'' ''Coming soon!'' Antagonists Bendy ''Main article: [[Bendy (BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)]]'' The main antagonist of the show. yellow with black stripes imaginary criminal who likes to be mean to the Foster's Gang and try to kill Bloo. Terrence ''Main article: [[Terrence (BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)]]'' The second main antagonist. He is Mac's brother and bullys Mac a lot. Duchess ''Coming soon!'' King Pig ''Coming soon!'' Sheldon J. Plankton ''Main article: [[Sheldon J. Plankton]]'' The owner of the Chum Bucket, an unsuccessful restaurant located across the street from the Krusty Krab. His business is a commercial failure because they sell mostly inedible foods made from chum. Recurring characters